


Birthday

by heffermonkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: Stiles has turned 18 and Derek has been waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy Birthday.”

“Huh-,” Stiles exclaimed in slight surprise.

“What?” Derek shrugged when Stiles gave him a look, the kind of look that said a thousand things but couldn’t be easily read.

“You – here,” Stiles waved a hand between them. “Not what I was expecting.”

“Shouldn’t you be out celebrating?” Derek asked him as Stiles closed the door to his room, dumping his bag by the door as he kicked off his sneakers.

“Shouldn’t you learn to knock?” Stiles replied.

“Never bothered you before,” Derek pointed out.

“Uh yeah, that one other time you staked out in my room until I came home,” Stiles shook his head at him in exasperation. “You could learn to use a front door now and then.”

“Can’t guarantee I’d be allowed in,” Derek said with a smirk.

“So breaking and entering is your next option,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t break in anywhere,” Derek told him. “You never lock your window.”

Stiles sighed, a battle of wits with Derek was often fun but he was tired, hungry and had planned on an early night.

“Why are you here?” He asked, getting right to the point.

“To say happy birthday,” Derek told him. “Speaking of which – shouldn’t you be out partying or something?”

“It’s a weekday,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “Lydia is throwing me a party on the weekend so we can all get wasted without worrying about classes the next day. And if you were expecting me to be out partying, why are you in my bedroom?”

“Waiting for you to get home,” Derek answered.

“Uh huh, if I was out partying, you may have been waiting hours,” Stiles said, sitting on his bed heavily. “So – aside from the quite frankly weird birthday wishes, why are you here?”

Derek shrugged and pierced him with that firm, broody look that was both exasperating and exhilarating to Stiles, not that he would ever admit it openly. Of course Derek had the ability to read all his tells including increased pulse rate, hitched breath and darkening pools of his pupils as they dilated.

“You’re eighteen now,” Derek said in a husky tone, noting Stiles’ breath hitched again and enjoying how it sounded, though he doubted even Stiles was aware of it.

“Well that’s perceptive of you,” Stiles half smiled, shirking off his sweatshirt and revealing a hint of torso as he did so before it was suddenly covered again by a layer of thin material as he straightened out his t-shirt. “Now I can vote, buy a lottery ticket, get a tattoo – the old fashioned way, you know not with a blow torch – get married. I can drive an ice cream truck.”

“Have sex,” Derek interrupted as Stiles rambled on in his usual fashion. It was often the case if you didn’t cut in, he’d keep talking till he was hoarse.

“Well legally yeah,” Stiles said after a long, heavy pause of silence and not looking in his direction one but. “Not like – well it isn’t like I waited for that-.”

Derek always liked to see Stiles flustered, the way his skin blanched pale but his cheeks blushed with a soft pink and his rambling turned into gibberish as he tried to get back on track again.

“Well no, I’m not thinking you’re a naïve blushing virgin Stiles,” Derek said as he took a step nearer. “Not like I couldn’t smell those hormones all over you when you finally popped your cherry.”

“Popped my cherry? Seriously, of all the euphemisms there are, that is the one you go with? What is this, the nineteen fifties?” Stiles finally looked at him, the blush reddening further on his cheeks and Derek was well aware of much he was fighting to control the situation through his usual wit and quick mind. “And was that a dig at how I smell? Because it’s really not my fault that your kind have like super strong scent powers okay.”

“My kind?” Derek asked with raised brows.

“When your best friend makes little digs all the time, yeah in that regard I will refer to you both as ‘your kind’,” Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “Anyway uh, much as this – whatever it is – is entertaining, being insulted on how I smell isn’t the way I was wanting to end my birthday.”

“Where’s your dad?” Derek asked, pausing and listening. Though he hadn’t heard the Chief within the house, he liked to make sure, plus there was a chance he was headed home.

“Working, we did the whole birthday breakfast, exchanging gifts thing this morning,” Stiles explained. “He’s working a late.”

“Good, that’s good,” Derek said absentmindedly, catching Stiles scowl before he looked down at his hands. “I mean – well I mean we won’t be disturbed.”

“Look much as I appreciate your dropping by, spending the night of my birthday with you – not really high on my list okay,” Stiles said, standing again. “So if you want to let yourself out – door or window, whatever – thanks for coming, I’ll see you later.”

“Kind of a sad way to spend the rest of your birthday, alone,” Derek said stepping closer, enough that Stiles turned to face him with a searching, confused look. “I’d thought you’d have least been hanging out with Scott.”

“I – we did hang out, the whole pack,” Stiles explained before scowling again. “But you already know that right?”

Derek looked suitably guilty at the charge. He could smell all their scents, Scott and Isaac’s were the strongest, with the faint perfumed scent of Lydia and Kira puncturing through the haze of Stile’s own aroma. Stiles stepped closer, eyes narrowing as he began to get frustrated with him. Theirs had always been a tenuous, strange relationship, always dancing around one another, close friends but never crossing the line, a line Derek had begun to resent up until today. Today had changed everything.

“Why are you here?” Stiles asked him again, voice softer, huskier than it had been moments before.

“You know why,” Derek replied, looking him deep in the eyes.

“You think a birthday changes everything?” Stiles asked almost bitterly.

“Yeah, it changes everything,” Derek said, grasping his upper arms tightly. “You’re old enough now-.”

“I told you, it’s not like I haven’t-,” Stiles began to argue.

“I meant for me, to do this-,” Derek growled before he jerked him forward.

It wasn’t the sweetest of first kisses, on the contrary Derek was so eager to touch and taste that irritatingly witty, sarcastic, never shut up for a moment mouth that he momentarily forgot his own strength until he felt Stiles, stiff and unmoving against him pressing his hands against his chest in alarm. It was only because he relaxed his grip that Stiles was able to break the kiss with a sharp breath and he stared at him with somewhat shock and surprise. He remembered himself and his strength and let go of Stiles’ arms completely. 

“I – I’m sorry,” He apologised, knowing he’d gripped too tight in his enthusiasm and sure he’d freaked Stiles out enough that he was about to be shown the door.

Stiles stared at him, gave a small shake of his head before he plundered in forcefully, throwing his arms around his shoulders and pressing his mouth against Derek’s eagerly. The second kiss was much more comfortable, if sloppy and a little ungraceful. Derek took a step back to steady them both, arms wrapping about the thinner frame of Stiles to pull him closer as they relaxed their mouths, lips parting and they got a true taste of one another.

Like all his other senses honed by years of living a life of both human and wolf, Derek’s taste buds zinged with his first tangible taste of Stiles. He’d filed away the information along with everything else about him, his looks, his tells, his touch, how he sounded, how he breathed, his different pulse rates, the flushes of his skin. Derek had spent years focusing on these points only now he could explore them deeply without fear of rejection or recrimination.

When they peeled apart they were both a little breathless and Stiles looked up at him with a cocky smile and satisfied expression in his eyes. Derek frowned in confusion, Stiles was giving him a lot of mixed signals there and then.

“But – I thought you-,”Derek began and Stiles rolled his eyes, giving him a gentle shove.

“Look the last thing I expected finding you here was for you to kiss me okay?” Stiles pointed out to him matter of factly. “We’ve spent so long dancing around one another I was beginning to think it was all in my head.”

“Definitely not all in your head,” Derek shook his head to assure him, cupping his face. “I want to kiss you again, a lot. More than that.”

“More huh?” Stiles asked, eyes going wide at the prospect. “Right now?”

“Now, later,” Derek nodded, “Whenever you let me.”

“This is a whole lot to handle from a guy who usually threatens me or looks at me like I’ve grown a second head,” Stiles grinned with a laugh.

“Had to keep you at arms-length somehow,” Derek shrugged.

“All this time?” Stiles asked him in surprise.

“Are you saying you haven’t felt the same way about me, at least some of the time of knowing one another?” Derek asked with caution, wondering how much of this he’d made up in his head, how much was real.

“About ninety per cent of the time yeah,” Stiles admitted. “I figured it was a lost cause. You always act like I’m a pain in the ass, like you wonder why everyone puts up with me.”

“You are a pain in the ass and I do wonder that,” Derek smirked. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

“I think you more than like me,” Stiles smiled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Derek said with a smile as Stiles tugged at his shirt as he walked backwards towards the bed.

“Yes, yes I would,” Stiles told him. “Right now please. More kissing, more everything.”

Derek pulled him close again, kissing him again and liking how Stiles’ body pressed against his, their legs sort of tripping one another up until Stiles lost his balance, knees hitting the bed and he automatically wrapped his arms around Derek to save himself from falling. Derek held him tight and lowered them both to the bed more gracefully.

“This could potentially be a very bad idea,” Stiles sighed as Derek held himself up, a hand planted on the mattress as he stared down at him. But even as Stiles spoke his hands were tugging at Derek’s shirt until he got with the program, standing and stripping off his shirt much to Stiles’ surprise and delight. Stiles sat up, staring at him, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Derek topless or even the first time he’d taken a good long look. But this time it was different, this time he didn’t have to bury down his feelings or pretend he wasn’t looking when he was. Derek tossed his shirt aside and Stiles quickly divested himself of his own t-shirt before gasping as Derek’s hands settled on his shoulders, pushing him back and following him down until they were chest to chest, kissing again, adrenaline pumping in their veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn’t want to be a show off, but like all his strengths and abilities, the act of mating was enhanced and durable. He could go for hours without falling over the tipping point of orgasm and it was hard to find anyone able to sustain that type of lovemaking for the hours that could be spent exploring one another. Stiles was still building up his stamina, though his previous experiences ensured he didn’t come at the first touch. But Derek knew he’d never withstand more than an hour’s rough and tumble before succumbing to pleasure and needing rest and nourishment.

Stiles was already beginning to lose it, his concentration waning as he drifted between the plains or reality and pleasure Derek was helping spread through his body. Gently Derek eased an arm around his waist and rolled them over, letting Stiles sink against the mattress as he lay over him. Stiles let out a soft moan, hands gripping onto his biceps with a touch of urgency.

“God you’re beautiful like this,” Derek whispered. “Perfect.”

Stiles looked up at him with a smile, hands running up over his arms to cup the back of his neck, “You aren’t even close are you?”

Derek wanted to lie and deny the accusation but he knew it wouldn’t be right, not in this moment. It also confirmed everything he already knew, Stiles could read him equally as well as he read Stiles. Okay so the guy didn’t use the same honed senses as he did, but he was a clever individual who knew more than he ever let on.

“That isn’t a criticism to you,” Derek assured him. “So I’ve got a tougher stamina – I don’t have to hold off. But I’m enjoying this, seeing you like this too much to let loose.”

“Stamina huh?” Stiles smiled, humming as Derek framed his thighs, knees digging into the mattress either side of them as he gave a soft thrust. “Oh – think I’m gonna enjoy testing that.”

“I’m sure you will,” Derek smiled and bent down to kiss him tenderly. “But first let me take care of you.”

“You – you said you don’t have to hold off,” Stiles whispered against his lips, sliding a leg around Derek’s thigh and pressing the ball of his foot into the solid muscle there, pulling him closer. “Don’t -.”

“I won’t,” Derek promised before he began moving, lifting up a little so he could slide a hand between their bodies, guiding their cocks together, his fist around both of them to create a tighter friction. Stiles cried out and bucked up against him as Derek kept the rhythm steady.

“Oh – oh god yeah, yes,” Stiles panted out, breath punctuating the air between them and Derek concentrated on the thrum of his heart beat, a rapid, eager beat in his chest. With a sense of urgency he dipped his head down as Stiles arched up, head falling back and that lithe, beautiful neck offered up to him. His lips found the spot where his pulse beat sharp and steady by his adams apple and Derek growled as it vibrated against his mouth. “Derek -.”

The urgency in his voice made Derek growl louder, his fist tightening around the pulsing flesh of Stiles’ erection and the scrape of Stiles’ hands against his shoulders only made him suck harder at his neck. He didn’t just feel the need and desperation in his partners body, he smelt it, the musky aroma of pre-come that created a soft gentle slick and the sweat of his skin from their exertions. Heard the rapid breaths and thrumming heartbeat, the heat of his body and taste of his skin. Derek drank it all in, creating that perfect moment and waiting for it, ready to memorise it so that the next time he’d prolong it further, and further again the time after that. Then there it was, like a crescendo, everything meeting at a point before crashing away from one another.

Stiles came quietly, it was a momentary silence, everything overloaded too much. The second before there had been a sharp intake of breath, his heart pumped so fast, his pulse under Derek’s lips vibrated perfectly and suddenly his skin was flooded with sweat and the sweet, musky scent of sex. Then the sound of Stiles moaning; a beautiful sound of ecstasy as he found his voice again.

“Oh – oh my god Derek fu – fuck man,” Stiles gasped, hand sliding into his hair and tugging gently at him until he stopped licking and sucking at his neck and moved up to kiss him instead. “You – you now-.”

Derek obliged, hissing when Stiles’ hand wrapped his between their bodies. He let himself drown in the senses overload of his new lover, let go of the careful control he had on his own pleasure. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Stiles’, staring into his eyes.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Stiles encouraged breathlessly. “For me – come for me.”

Derek wasn’t used to taking orders, his naturally dominant nature balked at the idea but in that moment he would have done anything Stiles ordered him to do. His jaw fell slack and he felt the wolf within him, that power, that strength all bubbling up inside him ready to burst. It was the one piece of control he had to keep hold of when making love, but still, it was part of him and so now was Stiles. He could see himself reflected back to him from the black dilated pools of Stiles’ eyes, pin pricks of blue reflected back and he growled, low and deep when Stiles whispered ‘now’.

His own orgasm hit him hard, spurting thick creamy streaks against Stiles’ body as he rocked and thrusted into their entwined fingers. Burying his face against Stiles’ neck he took in a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of sex that lingered on him thick and musky. Stiles’ body was warm and relaxed, still wrapped around him, holding him close, quiet and content. Derek was aware he was probably weighing too heavily against him in his satiated state but he didn’t want to pull away from the warm, sweat slicked body which still thrummed and shivered in bliss.

“Well huh -,” Stiles said eventually and Derek didn’t need to look at him to know there was a smile on his face and glint in his eye.

“Happy Birthday,” Derek replied simply.

“That was some gift,” Stiles huffed lightly.

“First of many,” Derek said with a smile, moving finally, pressing a kiss against his shoulder before lifting up. Stiles’ face was flushed a soft pink, looking totally relaxed and in a playful mood. “Long as Scott doesn’t rip either of us limb from limb.”

“We – he doesn’t need to know just yet,” Stiles looked momentarily worried at the idea of explaining this new development to his best friend.

“He’ll know,” Derek sniggered, brushing his mouth against his lips.

“Not if I don’t tell him,” Stiles argued back.

Derek grinned wider and shook his head down at him with a doubtful look, “Believe me Stiles, no amount of avoiding the subject will help, he’ll know.”

“But - ,” Stiles frowned before that little lightbulb that always seemed to shine in that brain of his shone a little brighter. “Oh god – he’ll scent you on me won’t he?”

“Look who’s caught on – believe me, the scent of sex on a person is difficult to hide,” Derek laughed and pressed a warmer kiss to his mouth. “Aww is it so bad that he knows?”

“Let’s not spoil this moment by going into the many many ways he will make my life unbearable and miserable after he finds out,” Stiles groaned, clinging to him tighter. “Oh god – he might actually disown me.”

“Yeah no, let’s not spoil this,” Derek grinned, trying to change the subject. “I shouldn’t have mentioned him.”

“No, it’s good that you did, now I can prepare my eulogy,” Stiles sighed before looking at him and smiling. 

He stared so long Derek felt a little strange under the intensity of his gaze, “What?”

“How long have you wanted to – you know – have sex with me?” Stiles questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Guess it’s been a while,” Derek shrugged lightly, sliding to his side and propping himself up on an elbow. “Can’t deny there’s always been something there, can you?”

“No – but I figured it may have been one sided on my part. Didn’t think you liked me very much.”

“Thought you were a pain in the ass at the beginning, but then you got under my skin and, well, here we are,” Derek pointed out.

“And here I was thinking you were a cold hearted, black souled sourwolf with a chip on his shoulder and an emo complex,” Stiles grinned.

Derek gave a small smile, hand gently stroking against Stiles’ chest, “Guess maybe I am, it’s easier to keep people at arm’s length that way. People don’t want to get close if you don’t let them in.”

“Yet you came here to specifically seduce me,” Stiles replied playfully.

“Couldn’t wait any longer,” Derek shrugged.

“But what if I, you know, didn’t reciprocate those feelings,” Stiles questioned.

“Then at least I would have known for sure,” Derek replied as he looked him in the eyes. “I could have moved on instead of waiting.”

Stiles gave a small smile before looking away, staring up at the ceiling and Derek knew the cogs in his brain were turning again. It was difficult to get Stiles to completely switch off, unless you introduced dark forces and really Derek didn’t want to deal with a dark demon Stiles ever again. Stiles was much too clever on his own never mind with added help of supernatural forces. Once was quite enough in his opinion.

“What is it?” Derek asked warily, seeing Stiles was thinking something over and over.

“So telling Scott is a given, seeing as he’ll know already but – what about everybody else?” Stiles questioned.

“You mean what are you going to tell your dad?” Derek said after a pause of telling silence. 

“This isn’t a guy on guy thing, more ‘my son has been seduced by an older man’ thing,” Stiles quickly rectified.

“Why do you think I waited?” Derek pointed out to him.

“Yeah but I’ve got to convince my dad that up until right now there was nothing going on,” Stiles explained.

“So tell him that,” Derek said with a shrug. “Why wouldn’t he believe you?”

“I’m still only eighteen,” Stiles said thoughtfully. “And you’re –“

He frowned and stared at Derek thoughtfully, “How old are you anyway?”

“Old enough to feel bad that I wanted to put the moves on a minor, old enough to wait, old enough to figure out you probably felt the same way but that I had to give you space until you were at least legally allowed to show you did,” Derek replied, smiling when Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You’re seriously not going to tell me how old you are?” Stiles questioned.

“Would it make a difference?” Derek asked him. “Would it change your mind about me?”

“No I guess not but still-,” Stiles sighed, curling onto his side, facing Derek, a hand pressing lightly on his chest. “My dad will probably want to know.”

“Your dad will probably put me in the lock up, read me the riot act, possibly have me thrown out of Beacon Hills, if he doesn’t shoot me first,” Derek grinned. “And then what would you do?”

“I’d be stopping Scott from cutting you in half,” Stiles said with a laugh.

Derek stroked a hand up from his hip, along his side, along the curve of his shoulder blade to the back of his neck, fingertips rubbing against his hairline.

“If you want to keep this quiet, well aside from Scott, we can, I don’t think I need to tell you I’m the kind of person who keeps himself to himself,” Derek told him.

Stiles frowned and glanced at him, “I don’t – I’m not afraid of people knowing about us.”

“Didn’t say you were,” Derek assured him. “But still, there’ll be a lot of talk you know that.”

“People talk,” Stiles shrugged. “Look maybe we take this slow, people find out gradually, we figure it out as we go along.”

“Slow?” Derek repeated, itching fingers against the back of his neck again as he gave a quiet laugh. “Maybe we should have discussed this before I got you into bed.”

“Oh I’m not saying we don’t have sex,” Stiles said eagerly. “But not everyone needs to know about it. They can see you’re uh – we – are, uh, dating.”

“Dating?” Derek said with a frown. “I – we’re going to go on a date?”

“A series of dates,” Stiles nodded.

“What kind of dates?” Derek questioned.

“Normal dates,” Stiles laughed. “Like you take me to a restaurant, I take you to see a movie. You invite me around and cook-.”

“I don’t cook,” Derek shook his head. “And I hate the movies.”

“Fine, I’ll invite you around and I’ll cook,” Stiles explained.

“With your dad overseeing everything?” Derek questioned.

“Okay so we need to figure out the logistics,” Stiles agreed.

“Or we just keep it on the lowdown and -,” Derek began but Stiles had that look on his face that told him he’d made up his mind.

“We’re dating, end of,” Stiles told him firmly. “You, sourwolf, are not going to be the ‘secret’ boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Derek said with slight alarm.

“Derek you just seduced me in my bedroom, on my birthday, because you couldn’t wait another day to kiss me and get me into bed, so yes I’d officially say you have entered dateable boyfriend territory,” Stiles explained in an exasperated tone. “You know for a guy who is who knows how old, you aren’t very good at this are you?”

“Yeah my track record on relationships isn’t exactly solid,” Derek reminded him.

“Just one of the many reasons this is perfect for us,” Stiles smiled, leaning in and kissing him. He pushed at Derek until he rolled onto his back, sliding over him as his mouth moved from his lips over his jaw and down his neck. “I can teach you how to date and you – well I know you’ve got plenty to teach me in the bedroom.”

“Well you’ve got the kissing part down pretty well,” Derek sighed, tilting his head back a little to give Stiles more skin to explore.

“I want to get to know you better,” Stiles whispered against his neck. “I want to learn you.”

Derek let himself relax under the tender touch, Stiles was younger but he wasn’t inexperienced and he definitely knew how to seduce when he put his mind to it. He trailed his mouth delicately along the underside of his jaw and Derek couldn’t help but turn his head because the touch felt electric, there was a spot just below his ear that was sensitive, but he wanted Stiles to figure it out for himself. He wasn’t disappointed, Stiles nipped a tiny little touch on his jaw before he continued his exploration, snagging his earlobe in his teeth and giving a soft pull that made Derek shiver. Then he let go and there was a moment Derek felt the hot breath of his lover against his ear, a deep, easy exhale that said so much, that Stiles was at ease and relaxed, that this was something worth taking time to learn. He couldn’t help but arch when Stiles dipped down and pressed his lips against that sensitive spot which always made his skin prickle and the hairs of his arms stand on end.

Stiles pulled back in surprise, raising his head to look down at him and Derek felt his skin flushing at the turn on.

“I’m guessing that felt good,” Stiles smiled cockily.

“You learn quick,” Derek let out a soft laugh, turning his face to look at him, hand sliding along the small of his back. “Do it again.”

“Weird, that tiny little spot would appear so insignificant,” Stiles said thoughtfully and Derek could see the playfulness in his eyes. He knew Stiles was a joker, the guy who could crack a joke even in the most serious of situations. That made him dangerous in the bedroom, because once he’d figured out Derek’s tells, he was going to tease him to senseless distraction Derek knew. It both thrilled him and scared him, knowing Stiles would eventually know him so intimately. This was only the beginning of that journey and Stiles was already enjoying that power of him. It was strangely inviting, luring him in, seductive and comforting at the same time. “And yet -.”

Stiles raised a hand and smoothed it along Derek’s jaw, the pads gentling along the frame before he pinched enough to tilt Derek’s head to the side again and holding him there, he dipped down, swiped the spot with the tip of his tongue which made Derek let out a breath. Then Stiles pressed in, kissing then nipping, before laving the spot with his tongue again. He repeated the process and Derek shivered, moaning gently, scraping his fingers along Stiles’ back. Stiles let go of his jaw, but his hand travelled down his chest, torso and cupped around his cock as his lips parted and sucked at the spot, tip of his tongue tickling the skin and Derek exhaled sharply.

“Jesus Stiles,” He gasped as he cupped the back of Stiles’ head and held him there.

Stiles didn’t let up for a minute or so and Derek began panting, breath catching in his throat as he moaned. When Stiles pulled back he had a fascinated look in his eyes as Derek looked at him wide eyed with surprise.

“Did you just give me a hickey?” Derek said almost breathlessly.

Stiles quirked his eyebrows at him, “Looks good on you.”

“It’ll fade,” Derek said with a hint of disappointment.

“Great, means I can do it over and over again,” Stiles chuckled. “Man you are sensitive there.”

“And other places,” Derek said as Stiles pulled his hand off his twitching dick.

Stiles sat up, knees either side of his hips as he straddled him, smoothing his palms along the plain of Derek’s chest.

“I know we’re only starting this but –,” Stiles began with a nervous look. “I’ve never -.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Derek promised. “It won’t be tonight or even the next time but eventually, only if you want too. Plenty of things we can do without -.”

“Can I – I mean, do you-,” Stiles said with uncertainty.

“Oh yeah you can definitely do me,” Derek promised with a soft laugh. “I’m all about the give and take in the bedroom.”

Stiles grinned at that, eyes twinkling in that mischievous way that always made Derek feel at ease and comfortable, amused by Stiles’ amusements. He smoothed his hands up Stiles’ thighs which had bulked out a little with firm muscle, but he frowned and froze as his ears caught on a sound.

“Thought you said your dad was on a late,” Derek said with a pang of confusion and disappointment. It was definitely Stillinski’s car he’d heard, currently parking in the driveway. Stiles looked at the clock in somewhat confusion, eyebrows shooting up when he saw the time.

“Yeah we – this – it is ‘late’, as in you’ve overstayed your welcome, not that I really want you to go but,” Stiles was babbling as he moved off him, standing and snatching at clothes, tossing them at Derek who was watching with a bemused look on his face. “You need to not be here right now.”

Derek managed to get dressed quickly despite the fact Stiles had thrown his own shirt at him, an odd pair of socks and momentarily misplaced one of his boots. His dad was in the house as Derek finished fastening his boot lace, looking up to see Stiles’ standing by the window with an impatient look on his face.

“Any time babe,” Stiles’ rolled his eyes at him as Derek stood and sauntered over to him with a cocky grin.

“Babe? Seriously?” Derek chuckled under his breath.

“Now is really not the time to be discussing pet names,” Stiles hissed at him.

“Are you gonna call me or-,” Derek leaned on the windowsill and smiled in amusement.

Stiles leaned over and kissed him quickly, pressing against him with a sigh, “Yes, I’ll call you I promise. We’ll arrange that date.”

“Good luck tomorrow,” Derek grinned as he climbed out of the window. 

“Tomorrow?” Stiles asked him in confusion.

“Yeah – at school,” Derek smiled before he turned, ready to leap down to the ground. “With Scott.”

“I hate you,” Stiles said sounding completely smitten.

“Ditto,” Derek replied with a laugh before he was gone, a shadow in the night.

“Stiles,” Stillinski tapped on the door a couple of times and Stiles stood up a little too fast, forgetting his head was still half way ducked out of the window. 

“Ow god, yeah,” Stiles rubbed the back of his head, stepping away from the window, checking there was no evidence of his late night visitor before he opened the door to the Sheriff.

“I thought I saw your light on, thought you’d be in bed,” His dad grinned. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yeah great, you know for spending it in school,” Stiles shrugged with a smile, hoping to god his dad didn’t suspect a thing. “Party at the weekend though remember.”

“Well I uh, just wanted to check in on you,” Stillinski smiled, looking weary after his long shift at work.

“Dad, I’m eighteen now,” Stiles’ joked with a roll of his eyes. “You don’t need to check in on me.”

“Yeah I do,” His dad replied, seeing he was joking but it was a serious reply. “Good night son.”

“Night,” Stiles replied.

~

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked at school the next day, finding Stiles’ looking sheepishly guilty and Scott looking dangerously murderous.

“Nothing,” Stiles said quickly, sticking his chin out and looking even more guilty.

“He slept with Derek,” Scott said just as quickly.

“You what!”

~ fin ~


End file.
